From The Very Start
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Shizuo Hewaijima who everyone thought hated Izaya Orihara to the point of wanting to kill him was actually in love with him. From the very start but there's another who loved the demented black haired boy even longer then him. In this tug of war for love who will win? The maid or the knight? Slightly AU and some OOCness. Shizaya, Izanami
1. Gaze At The Sky

In high school all the students at Raika high knew of Shizuo and Izaya. Who wouldn't? After all every day unless one of them was absent they would cause destruction and chaos running through the halls. Well not really anymore unless they were in the first year's hall. After all after a year or two you get used to it. The older residents just stepped to the side and kept out of the way as to not get hurt themselves. Everyone thought that obviously if they constantly trying to kill each other wasn't proof enough that Shizuo Hewaijma and Izaya Orihara were sworn enemies who hated each other's guts. To an extent it may have been true for Izaya. But for Shizuo it was love at first fight, unfortunetly Shizuo not ever having really loved anyone like that before acted rashly causing their relationship to be like this. This is the biggest regret he has but if he can fix it is something altogether.

* * *

**A/N: :3 D a friend of mine complained she wanted to see more fanfictions where Shizuo is the one who's always loved Izaya since it's usually Izaya who's always loved Shizuo although I can understand why authors usually go with Izaya loving Shizuo first. Emi-chan I dedicate this to you! Also for kicks high school :P.**

* * *

Lunch break on the roof top was Shinra, Kadota, Shizuo, and Izaya. The last two had promised Shinra to behave during lunch time at least with some "convincing" by a certain dullahan and threats. They sat in a sort of loose circle all four of them.

"Hey Shinra you want this?" Izaya offered his blue bento box to the doctor in training.

"No.. why did you poison this?" Shinra asked slightly alarmed.

"Well it wasn't me. My sisters are trying to kill me again but they use the most mundane ways." Izaya complaing sighing. Shinra quickly gathered though that it was because of the ways his sisters were going about it and not the fact that his own blood are trying to murder him.

"If you knew why did you offer it to Shinra?" Kadota asked slightly scared that Izaya was targeting the boy.

"Don't be so naive Dotachin as if Shinra would trust me enough to eat it." Izaya waved off the boy's concern with mild annoyance.

It sometimes hurt Shizuo at times like these. Seeing the boy he loved wave off the very idea someone as close as anyone could be to Izaya really could trust him at all. Maybe it was to be expected but that Izaya expected it and saw it as normal was just sad. It was also at times like these Shizuo noticed that Izaya's eyes would turn just a bit darker then usual and show just a little bit of sadness. It was only a small flicker though but how good of a actor could Izaya be if he was the only one who noticed it?

Izaya sighed again and tossed the bento the side it's lid jostling at the impact. He got up and went to the other side of the roof where there was a raise as that was where the door was. He climbed the fence and got on top of the rectangular box that stuck up from the roof. He sat down at the very edge and just looked out onto the horizon blankly. He closed his eyes and just tuned out from the world.

It was at times like these Shizuo would sit facing diagonally towards Shinra and Kadota so at the corner of his eye he could watch Izaya. His black hair swaying in the breeze and his face relaxed and peaceful for once missing his sly smirk.

"What do you think is with Izaya these days?" Kadota worriedly asked.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked trying to seem nonchalant.

"He just seems irritated lately. He isn't being as annoying as he usually is. He just seems so hostile lately. He's always going off alone too." Shinra explained also worried.

"The flea's probably just realized no one loves him and is upset." The blonde shrugged off. He didn't know though that he was correct.

_If I love humans they should love me. Since they hate me shouldn't I hate them?_ Or so the boy in question thought.

Abruptly the ravenette got up and jumped down onto the roof and walked towards the group. He laid down next to Shinra and Shizuo and sighed. Seems all the time now he just sighed.

"Is anything wrong Izaya?" Shinra hesitantly asked. Not sure what to expect.

"Nothing just bored." Izaya passed off waving a lazy hand.

"Nothing exciting happening lately?" Shinra prodded trying to get a real answer.

"Well Jenna broke up with her boyfriend after I slipped to her that her best friend Erika was fucking him and he was also cheating on her with another friend of her's Lily as well as Mei. is pregnant courtesy of her ex-boyfriend and is desperately saving for an abortion as she was disowned by her parents when she ran away and her ex won't take responsibility. Oh! My maid is coming to attend here." Izaya finished waiting for a response.

"Your maid?" Kadota asked confused.

"My personal servant if you will." Izaya explained.

"What kind of sick fuck are you?" Shizuo asked slightly disgusted.

"Such a pervy mind in that stupid thick head of yours Shizu-chan. She basically takes care of me nothing kinky. Yet." Izaya smirked at the last bit. Shizuo cringed inwardly but refused to show any reaction.

"So why is your maid coming here?" Shinra asked trying to change the topic before Shizuo lost it.

"Her school burned down." Izaya replied nonchalantly as if it was normal.

"And **HOW** did her school burn down?" said Kadota slightly scared of the answer. At that Izaya smirked.

"A freak accident they say." He flippantly said not explaining. Somehow they decided just to not dig any deeper.

"So about that trip to Nagoya." Shinra brought up suddenly trying to change the topic.

"You going Kadota?" Shizuo asked going along with it.

"Yeah I am actually." Kadota said as he had missed last year's trip.

"I heard we're going to a hot spring." Shinra piped in. (Not sure if that's accurate but please just go with it. If I have to look at another map of Japan I'm going to smack someone I'm sorry for my laziness ._. )

"Hey Dotachin." Izaya suddenly said.

"Yes?" Kadota resigned himself to just say having gave up on trying to get him to stop calling him that.

"Lemme borrow your knee?"

"What? What for?" The spiky haired boy asked confused.

"I want to take a nap before class starts and the floor is uncomfortable." Izaya explained as if it was obvious.

"Uhmm sure I guess?" Kadota said not sure how else he could respond to such a bizarre request. Izaya scooted over to Kadota and plopped his head onto Kadota's knee and promptly fell asleep.

"Wow when you see him like this he doesn't seem like such a jerk like he usually does." Shinra said in amazement. He lifted a small clump of Izaya's hair. "His hair's so soft! Just like a girl's."

"What? Let me see." Kadota said disbelieving. He touched a bit of Izaya's hair. "It really does feel like a girl's." He said surprise.

"If he stayed like this forever I wouldn't have any objections." Shinra said playing with the fast asleep boy's hair.

Shizuo just looked off to the side and tried not to pay attention. Shinra noticed this of course and smiled inwardly to himself.

_You're so obvious Shizuo._ He thoughts.

"Shizuo do you wanna touch to?" Shinra asked knowing he secretly wanted to.

"As if I'd want to touch the flea's hair." Shizuo growled.

"You might as well who knows when this chance will come up again. Sides we promise not to tell right Kadota?" Shiinra nudged the other boy.

"Yeah. We promise not to say anything." Kadota said. Hesitantly Shizuo reached out and pet the sleeping boy. Instantly the boy nuzzled up to the blonde's hand although he didn't do anything when Shinra and Kadota pet him. This amused Shinra but made Shizuo blush slightly and continue petting Izaya.

"Shizuo, do you perhaps love Izaya?" Shinra asked deciding he wanted a proper answer.

"What?! As if I would love the stupid flea!" Shizuo instantly jerked away from Izaya and yelled. Said sleeping boy jerked in his sleep and everyone froze for a moment not sure if he was going to wake up but calmed when they saw his eyes still closed.

"Keep it down Shizuo you're going to wake him." Shinra whispered.

"What do I care if he wakes up?" Shizuo challenged.

"You're the one that's going to be bothered when he gets bored." Shinra said. Shizuo thought it over and nodded.

"Why do you think I would like the flea anyway?" Shizuo asked trying to be hostile but at the same time wanting to hear an answer.

"Well for one thing you were petting him gently." said Shinra.

"You were smiling too." Kadota piped in.

"Well do you? Don't lie to me Shizuo." Shinra pressured wanting to hear if it was true or not straight from the blonde.

"I-I well.. yea." Shizuo ended up admitting.

"Then why don't you tell him?" asked Shinra.

"The flea hates me. I'm pretty sure he'll just laugh and make fun of me for it." Shizuo said sighing.

"It'll be worse if you just keep it bottled up though." Kadota said feeling sympathy for the poor blonde knowing it was very likely Izaya would do just that.

"I think Izaya likes you too. Maybe he doesn't realize it but there's very few people he's willing to pay as much attention to as he does to you." Shinra encouraged.

"Just drop it alright. I'm perfectly fine with things the way it is." Shizuo said gruffly just wanting to change the subject.

"That's a lie and you know it Shizuo." Shinra accused.

"Just drop it!" Shizuo said louder glaring at Shinra. They spent the rest of the 5 minutes left of the lunch period in uncomfortable silence. When the bell rang Kadota shook Izaya awake who like a sleepy child woke up dazed and rubbed his eyes. He thanked Kadota who then headed off to science. Izaya got up and stretched then followed Shinra and Shizuo who walked in silence to math, being so tired he didn't even notice the tension between the two usually close friends.

* * *

**Weird I know. I wrote this while high off of Shizaya love so blame it on that! Izaya is OOC I know but I have a perfectly horrible reason for that! Y^Y It IS though important to the plot so if you could just please let it go for now. Probably later of he'll get better. Review and tell me what you think so far though! Also just so you know this may or may not be Shizaya. Right now it could swing either way but I'm not spoiling the rest so you're just gonna have to wait till the next chapter :P it'll probably be soon though.**


	2. My Maid! No I Ain't A Perv!

**Couple Days Later~ **

"Ah Izaya! Good morning." Shinra greeted the raventte as he walked to school in his usual flippant manner.

"Good morning Shinra~" The boy sang out looking happier then usual.

"Something good happen?" Shinra asked curiously.

"She's transferring today!" Izaya announced grinning.

"Who is?" Shinra asked not understanding.

"My maid of course! The beautiful and sexy Namie Yagiri!" Izaya said grandly while bowing and motioning to the girl behind him who Shinra didn't see before. She had lonw straight black hair and wore a plain uniform with no modifications and a knee length skirt.

"Nice to meet you." She said in a bored voice to Shinra without changing her expression.

"Ah it's nice to meet you as well I'm Shinra Kishitani." Shinra said introducing himself.

"My name is Namie Yagiri as he just said." Namie said nodding her head towards Izaya.

"She'll be in our class from now on~ please take care of her and be nice Shinra." Izaya said in a teasing voice which made Namie frown at him.

"Of course." Was all Shinra said.

"You say that as if I need help." She said raising an eyebrow at her "boss".

"Well you never know~ what if you get into trouble and I'm not there to save you like the prince in shining armor I am?" Izaya said putting a hand on his forehead and gasping dramatically.

"I'll still be fine." She said not willing to give an inch over to him.

"Uhm well I've got to go to class and all but it'd be great if you join us all for lunch Yagiri-San." Shinra said nervously wanting to leave as he just felt like a third wheel in a argument he just couldn't handle himself in.

"She has no choice after all! A maid is a maid even in school." Izaya said winking.

"Tch." Was all the girl in question said.

"Right... well I've got to go." Shinra said and just turned around and speed walked away.

"Good morning Kadota!" Shinra said seeing his friend sitting in the class room.

"Hello Shinra." Kadota (Dotachin) said nodding at his friend.

"Well Izaya's maid transferred today." Shinra said sitting down beside him.

"I thought he was kidding." Kadota said his eyes showing disbelief.

"Nope he really has a maid." Shinra said nodding in understanding of why Kadota would think so.

"I knew he was rich but a personal maid? What does he even need one for?" Kadota asked confused.

"Well I'll have you know lots of people have a maid fetish." Izaya said surprising the two as he came from behind.

"Ah Izaya.." Shinra said with wide eyes.

"Good morning." Was all Kadota said.

"Good morning to you too Dotachin." Izaya teased his smirk ever present on his face.

"Would you please stop calling me that." Kadota said barely even putting up a fight as he knew Izaya wouldn't.

"Nope~" Was his response.

"I expected that." Kadota said sighing.

"Does this mean you have one?" Shinra asked.

"Nope and double nope. As if I'd be into such a thing. Although humans who like that kind of thing are interesting." Izaya said sliding into his thoughts again.

"How so?" Shinra decided to ask seeing as it would be more awkward to have Izaya just stand there thinking.

"Well for one thing the simple idea of being attracted to submission. It just shows those who like it are sad, alone, have low self esteem, or just get a kick out of being in control. Then again it could just be because a maid outfit excites them or having a girl actually talk to you and act as if they like it is exciting." Izaya mused his observations becoming darker and darker as he went Shinra noticed. Before Izaya used to notice slightly happier things but as time went on he thought less of and less of humans as a whole.

"So... where's Shizuo today?" Kadota questioned changing the subject.

"He texted me saying he'll be late today and won't make it till 3rd period before lunch." Shinra said.

"Ehh?! If Shizu-Chan's that late he won't be able to meet Namie until lunch time." Izaya said as he frowned.

"And why must I meet this Shizu-Chan you keep talking about?" Namie said walking towards them.

"Just because I said so." Izaya said pouting like a child. Namie pursed her lips and looked incredulously at him. As if to say "Seriously?"

"Why do you obsess over this Shizu-Chan of yours. You're always constantly talki-" She was cut off as Izaya lunged forward and shut her mouth with his hand and put a arm around her neck.

"There's a skill you need to learn Nami and it's to be _silent_." He said in a low threatening voice which ran a shiver down her spine. Truthfully more then anything she loved it when she got like this. She could moan if it weren't for the hand covering her let go of her and with his hands in the air stepped back and smirked at her. "Isn't that better now Namie?" He asked his eyes sparkling and promising something horrible if she disagreed. She nodded stiffly and glared as if she was displeased.

She'd never admit it but just the sound of his voice turned her on. Or maybe it was that look in his eyes, that just screamed danger and mischief. She sighed softly and walked up to him and put a hand on the top of his head, she just let it rest there and stared into his eyes. She saw something flicker across them or maybe she was just imagining it because she wanted to see it but she thought she saw surprise and maybe just a little, just a little affection flash briefly before it disappeared into his usual smirk.

"You never change." She said and sighed again.

"You never do either." He said in return staring back into her eyes.

Shinra watched the exchange closely. It was odd to see Izaya really interact with people the way he did with Namie as if she tamed him some how yet he was still in control in the end. That's something that will probably never change as long as Izaya kept pushing people away.

"What do you think is up with those two?" Kadota asked Shinra also watching the interaction between them.

"Wanna hear my theory or what's actually probably going on?" Shinra asked raising an eyebrow.

"Both please." Kadota decided knowing his friend was usually right about these things at least partially.

"My theory is that probably they've been together for a long time in close proximity as he mentioned she worked as a 'maid' for him and probably that's why she's close to him because Izaya's used to being around her. What's actually happening though probably is that hes using her to do his dirty work and that's why he forced her to transfer here by burning her school down." Shinra said half joking at the last part but who knows? No one can really tell with Izaya...

"I'm just going to hope it's the first one." Kadota finally said.

"So do I." Shinra agreed.

Izaya smiled brilliantly shocking Namie for a moment as it came out of nowhere.

"Sit next to me?" he asked kindly the very picture of charm at the moment. She just nodded and sat down at the seat he motioned to and then blinked.

"You..." She started but unable to finish the sentence with enough malice just sighed.

"Something wrong Na-mi-e?" He asked his smirk back on as he sounded out her name.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said sarcastically."

"Okay everyone settle down! Now Gasai-San please take attendance."

"Yes teacher. Yukkiteru Nomadi?" The attendance started and one by one students went by. Izaya's attention though was out the window as he observed a few small birds perch on the window sill and seemingly play together. Hopping around and playfully pecking each other.

_Disgusting, only thing more disgusting then love between humans is love between animals. To think a mere animal can have what I can't. _Is what he thought frowning and turning away from the window he met the eyes of his maid.

She gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged it off. The rest of first period passed by without a hitch. The teacher lectured them about folk lore and about stories and their true origins while Izaya simply stared wherever caught his interest and observed his fellow classmates. Shinra was diligently taking notes but occasionally his thoughts floated to his "bride" waiting at home for him. Kadota took a few notes but really didn't pay attention much as did rest of the class but he did so enough that if he was called on he would know and at least part of the answer.

"Orihara-San? Orihara-San? Orihara-San~" The teacher repeated finally snapping Izaya out of his daze. Izaya focused his eyes on the teacher and stared disinterestedly at him.

"Well? What is it?" Izaya snapped annoyed at the man.

"What is a Kappa?" The teacher asked deciding to just go the direct route as he was slightly intimidated okay very intimidated by the boy's red eyes staring at him.

"A goblin like creature often referred to as a water monkey." Izaya answered shortly not bothering to elaborate as he usually did.

"Correct... next question." The teacher said wisely choosing to move on. By the time first period ended Izaya was half bored out of his mind. He enjoyed watching his classmates sure but there's only so much of watching people answer questions and write down notes that could be entertaining. He got up and grabbed his bag then waited patiently for Namie to hurry up.

"What class do we have next?" Namie asked knowing Izaya arranged their schedule so it was the exact same.

"Science now let's go." Izaya said walking with a sway in his hips out the door. Namie took a moment to just stare at DAT ASS until she followed behind him with a sigh to show her nonexistent displeasure. (A little OOC but I'll explain why)

* * *

**Okay so now things are moving! Basically in this AU I guess you could call it since I did change some things. Izaya's eyes (which I know is heavily debated) are reddish brown but leaning more towards red. His hair is black and he's probably less twisted then he is in the anime/light novels/manga simply because this was him when he was younger. Not much is known about Izaya's parents but here they already died but since they were rich he was left a hefty inheritance and he's the guardian of Mairu and Kukuri, Namie's pharmacy company does not exist and she's a orphan who lives with them as she was picked up by Izaya on the streets and became his maid or "assistant" she says but she's really more of a maid and NO she does not wear a maid costume. She'd kill him if he tried it. Also Seiji Namie's brother is nonexistent here so that's why Namie is reacting weirdly to Izaya or likes him more then she does in the actual series. Namie is seen to shown great emotional attachment to a single person around here and my reasoning is that in these circumstances she would form a deep attachment to Izaya but would be slightly put off by his attitude and that's why she's not obsessed completely like stalking/cuddling or like fangirling over him all the time and about how he's perfection. I hope this all make sense and I think that was the longest A/N I've ever written and this is like what? 30% of the chapter lol I hope not I should stop talking now. Please review and tell me what you think! Also do you guys think I'm moving this too fast cause I feel like I am or at least more then I usually do in my stories and so I was trying to make some attempt during the chapter to slow things down to the small moments occasionally.**


	3. No One Can Love You But Me

**I JUST REALIZED NOW! I can't pace shit Y^Y like seriously I'm just bad at it. *cries in the corner* WHY! WHY CAN'T I WRITE! JK well not really.. I really can't pace things right... I feel like I just jumped into the romance stuff too early and maybe should've done a bit of character development and a bit more Shizuo angst before throwing Namie in there like maybe making Shizuo go through some angst or denying his love for Izaya then deciding to confess when Namie comes and "marks her territory" the thing is I get these ideas AFTER I write the chapter or don't have them WHEN I'M ACTUALLY WRITING I should stop ranting now so you guys can actually read the chapter...**

* * *

"Why must we attend this stupid class?" Namie whispered to her black haired self proclaimed "master".

"For looks." He simply replied kicking back in his chair lazily. A amused smirk playing on his lips. She frowned at him irritably and humphed.

"I know much more about science then he does. By all rights I should be the one teaching the class." She whispered pridefully. She tilted her head up and looked down on the man at the front. Reading out loud from the textbook.

"It doesn't matter does it? This is the most advanced class they have anyway so be happy I put you in here without making you take the tests which I know you'd hate." Izaya said yawning.

"I suppose you were the one to speed up my admission as well?" She questioned already knowing the answer.

"You know I did. You think I didn't notice you following me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She kept her face stoic though even though her heart was beating faster.

"Well I had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid that involved me." She glared narrowing her eyes at him.

"Suit yourself." He simply said too tired and bored to even care.

"So can anyone tell me how many are in the first ring? It's been a bit since you've last touched on this subject probably but does anyone remember?" The teacher asked. Namie sighed and took pity on the stupid fool. She raised her hand. "Ah Seiji-San do you know the answer?"

_No duh idiot. _She thought in her head.

"It's 2." She answered plainly.

"Correct. Now can anyone tell me the second ring?" The teacher asked.

Namie inwardly facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of the teacher. While he could be actually teaching they were just touching up on subjects that wouldn't actually show up on any tests any time soon. She groaned silently and laid her head down in her arms on the desk. She already knew everything in science at least so she didn't have to take notes or really pay attention at all.

Izaya simply smirked and enjoyed watching his classmates squirm since they didn't expect to be reviewing something from that long ago. It'd get boring soon but for now he was content with this. Maybe he shouldn't wait for Friday to drop Lily the hint her boyfriend is cheating and do it today instead. That's only a last resort though if he gets that bored.

The rest of the period passed with nothing notable.

* * *

**After Science And The Next Class After That~ Still No One's POV**

"Ahh~ it's finally time for lunch." Izaya said stretching his arms up. In doing so his shirt lifted up a bit and Namie was treated to the sight of his toned stomach.

"Why must we go to the roof to eat?" She asked trying to seem indifferent by the sight.

"So you can meet Shizu-Chan of course." He said pouting childishly.

"Why must I meet this 'Shizu-Chan' then?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Because he's the funnest toy and I don't mind sharing with you." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Che." She outwardly scoffed at this but inside she was quite pleased and the sliver of hope inside her grew. Izaya was a selfish person and not one to share so the fact he wouldn't mind sharing something with her made her happy. Sides who else could love this monster by her? No one can love Izaya. No one but her. This is what she thought before she went to sleep to rest the thoughts that continued to attack at her heart. To keep at bay her doubts. This is what she whispered to herself every day and night.

"Coming?" Izaya asked impatiently.

"Fine." She said and got up to follow him to the roof.

* * *

**On The Roof Shizuo's POV**

I was sitting with Shinra and Kadota. The only one missing was Izaya. Course this was not unusual that dang flea sometimes used lunch time to fuck with more people. Always ruining the lives of others that bastard... then why him? I took another bite of my sandwhich.

"I wonder what's keeping Izaya today." Shinra said.

"Tch that bastard's probably ruining someone else's life right now." I said frowning.

"If it bothers you why don't you just tell him to stop?" Shinra asked.

"You never know he might just listen." Kadota chimed in.

"As if that flea would ever listen to me." I scoffed at the mere thought of it. He hates me why would he listen to anything I have to say.

"Whether he does or not is for Izaya to say but you might want to at least give it a chance." Shinra said still trying to push me.

"As if." I simply said brushing the thought aside.

"He's right you know. Shizuo it's not good to keep all your feelings bottled up like this." Kadota said softly looking at me with concern. Don't look at me like that, Izaya's the one who needs help right now. Look at me just going over my unrequited feelings. Pathetic.

"Hello~" His voice sang out as he kicked open the door to the roof. I turned around and scowled at him before noticing her. She was kinda pretty with long straight black hair a standard Raira girl's uniform. She was thin and tall with dark brown eyes (not sure if this is accurate they look dark brown to me but then again I don't have the best eyesight...).

"Hello again Yagiri-San. Are you joining us today?" Kadota asked.

"She is of course~" The stupid flea sang out plopping down next to Shinra. He had a while smile on his face I looked away so he wouldn't see me blushing. From the corner of my eye I saw him wave the girl over.

"Che." Was all she said before sitting primly next to him.

"Ah it's nice to see you again Yagiri-San." Shinra greeted.

"Pleasure to see you as well Kishitani-San." She said in a bored and disinterested tone. I could feel her gaze on me. I bit into my sandwhich again and then stared back at her.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked rudely scowling at her. I usually try my best to be polite to girls but for some reason this one pissed me off.

"Is this the 'Shizu-Chan' you're so very obsessed with Izaya?" She asked boldly, examining me closely. The girl... really pissed me off. I crushed my sandwhich in my head and mayo was all over it.

"I'm not obsessed at all. As if I could be obsessed with a monster like him. Sides I wouldn't call any of this a obsession. It's a hobby, a very important hobby." Was all the flea said before I snapped.

"IZAAYAAAAA!" I yelled before swinging my fist at him. He jumped up and landed on my arm before kicking me in the face and jumping off to the right. I stepped back to regain my balance before starting to rush at him. I barely felt it until I realized there was a scalpel in my arm. I stared at it blankly till I looked to my right and there that girl was with her hand extended and another scalpel in her other hand.

"My my Namie-Chan are you _sure _you don't care about me?" The flea said teasingly purring over the sure. I scowled and ripped the scalpel out before tossing it to the ground.

"I'm 110% sure but I won't get paid if you die now." She simply stated coldly. She stared uncaring at Izaya before walking over to him. He smirked but it was different from his usual ones. Maybe it was just me but it was slightly more gentle.

"Keep telling yourself that Namie." He said before taking her hand and sitting down with her where they sat before leaving me standing here with a blooming red stain on my arm and a shocked expression.

"Shizuo let me take you to the nurse's office." Shinra offered looking concerned.

"No it's alright I can go myself." I said starting to move towards the door before he walked in front of me.

"And who's going to bandage it?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. He got me there... I was terrible at anything medical. I sighed and he took that as a yes I guess because when I walked around him and inside he followed.

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

I watched at Shizu-Chan and Shinra left.

"Eat." Namie ordered holding a bento out to me. I took it and opened it.

"Ah~ ootoro!" I sang picking up my chopsticks and popping one into my mouth. Fatty tuna really is one of life's greatest pleasures! Aside from watching my dear humans of course.

"I don't understand your obsession with it." She said.

"Of course you don't. Cold hearted Namie-Chan doesn't understand love!" I said dramatically. I then grinned at her in which she face palmed to.

"I wonder who's really the cold hearted one here." She challenged.

"It can't be me I'm the one in love." I said teasingly. I smirked at her.

"In love!? You?!" Dotachin spluttered out his mouth agape.

"My my Dotachin. You should know this by now of course I'm in love! I'm in love with humanity! All humans are the objects of my affection!" I proclaimed putting a hand over my heart and extended my arm. Dotachin groaned and sighed.

"Should've expected that from you." He said.

"Indeed you should have but you didn't." I noted. He stiffened and sighed again.

"What is your interest in him again?" Namie asked staring straight into my arms.

"Interest in who?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I had a good idea but it's best to be 100% sure~

"Shizuo-San." She said. Dotachin wasn't fooling anyone I saw that sparkle of interest in his eyes and saw him lean ever so little closer to hear my response.

"A monster who's trying to be a human. How is that not interesting to a human lover such as myself? Honestly I think I hate him for it. A monster should just stay a monster. What's the use of trying to become something you're not?" I explained smiling at her coldly, daring her to challenge it.

"A dream maybe. A fantasy that someone wants so badly to be true." She suggested.

"It's pathetic." Was all I said.

"Maybe not Izaya. Evolution is the very basis of human nature. Humans always want to be something more and that's why they try." Dotachin said obviously disturbed by my words.

"But then they won't be themselves. It's sad the little facades my humans put on. I like it when humans act like how they truly are. Little bugs only worried about themselves." I said smirking cruelly. I let a little malice into my eyes and saw Dotachin lean away a little and Namie shiver just slightly.

**Ahh today was interesting it was a good call to make her transfer~**

* * *

**:3 Review please! I'm not sure if I'm doing this right honestly and any suggestions or criticism or any mistakes you see I made please point them out! I don't check over my work so I don't actually catch any grammar mistakes I make I know I should but it frustrates me so much to check over my work that I end up rage quitting ehehehe... I know it's sad... I am looking for a beta reader though! So if anyone would consider proofreading my stories please pm me!**


	4. Conji

**No One's POV**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. After Shizuo and Shinra returned Izaya annoyed Shizuo liked always and after telling Namie not to interfere ran off and let Shizuo chase him throughout the school. When they finally stopped 3 desks were broken and skid marks from Shizuo's shoes lined a couple of the hallways and foot prints were on some of the walls from Izaya. There was also quite a dent in one of the walls were Shizuo accidentally head butted it. Aside from that nothing of real interest happened.

It was the middle of their last class of the day. They all had it together and since they were allowed to pick their seats they all sat in the corner of the room together. Shizuo watched with a wary eye as Namie and his crush whispered to each other in front of him.

"That isn't very nice Namie-Chan~" Izaya teased much to her annoyance.

"Never said I was nice. Sides you're the king of 'not nice'" She replied at him a light to her eyes that wasn't there usually.

"Well I never said I was nice either." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Touche." She said frowning at him playfully.

"Oh my Namie I didn't know you were quite so forward." He said putting a hand playfully over his mouth in a mock gasp.

"Not what I meant and you know it." She said lightly smacking his arm.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said cryptically but flashing her a teasing smile/smirk.

"Is that so?" She asked raiding an eyebrow.

"Just might be." He said dodging her attempt to make him continue the subject.

"Careful or you may find more then just burned noodles in your soup." She warned.

"Careful or you may find more then just fluff under your sheets." He retorted smiling his polite smile.

"I promise I will be." She replied giving him a cold fake smile in return.

"Good to hear." He simply said and smirked at her.

Shizuo watched their banter jealous at the fact this girl could have a normal well as normal as it got, conversation with Izaya. I mean this was Izaya that was probably one of the most normal conversations he's ever had. There was something just more relaxed about him when he was around her that made Shizuo's heart tighten.

Unknown to the trio Shinra was also watching and observing. He saw how Shizuo looked at the two clearly hurt and how Izaya for once wasn't paying a bit of attention to the blonde who was once his unhealthy obsession.

"So what did you think of that theory came up with?" Izaya asked blatantly ignoring the teacher and lesson.

"Utter foolishness everyone knows the genes are split evenly there's no reason to believe that it has to do with the mother." She said frowning slightly at the thought.

"Maybe but it's interesting I think the idea that most of it comes from the mother." Izaya said rolling the idea around in his head.

"Maybe but that would mean it's possible that half biracial children aren't actually half and half at all." She said raising an eyebrow.

"True but that's not that big of a problem. Most people stick to their own races so it's not like there's many sides I think it'd be fun to watch someone in that situations think over who they really are. Humans who are unsure are best to watch." He said smiling bemusedly a sadistic twinkle in his eyes turning his red eyes brighter like freshly spilled blood.

"You and your sick hobbies." She said sighing.

"It's not just a hobby it's a way of life." He announced in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah a way to ruin someone's life." She said frowning at him.

"Which is the way my life goes." He replied simply sticking a tongue out at her.

"Back to the original topic it's simply not possible." She said scoffing at the mere thought of it.

"Maybe it is. It was still a interesting idea though." Izaya mused smiling wistfully.

"Perhaps." She said willing to accept his point.

At this point Shizuo snapped his pencil in too and threw it into the trash can beside him. Shinra took pity on him though and let him borrow a pencil.

Izaya however noticing the small display of Shizuo's anger smirked and laughed.

"So when are Mairu and Kukuri returning?" Namie asked.

"Never hopefully." Izaya said groaning and pouting at Namie.

"You should be nicer they are your sisters." Namie reminded him her tone never changing.

"Evil spawn of the devil more like it." Izaya said looking annoyed.

"So childish." She noted making Izaya pout at her more.

"Think as you please." He simply said, annoyed. He closed his eyes and kicked back. Just tuning out the world like he does sometimes.

* * *

**When Class Had Just Ended Namie's POV**

"Shall we go Namie?" He asked me smirking like always holding out a hand.

"We might as well." I said plainly and placed my hand in his. His smirk grew bigger and he tightened his hand around mine. In the back I saw that blonde tighten his grip on his pencil. So he's jealous... what a pity.

"Let's have ootoro tonight." Izaya said picking up his bag and pushing in his chair.

"You say that every night. Let's just have conji." I suggested. He ate too much tuna and too much fat is bad for him. He'll get fat but I can't quite imagine that happening.

"Sounds good." He agreed since we had ootoro yesterday.

"Anything specific you want in yours?" I asked as I packed up my things. My notebook was still out and a couple pencils.

"Not especially but maybe a little extra salt. Also can you wake me up early tomorrow?" He asked running a hand through his black hair.

"Yes but why?" I asked.

"Meeting with him tomorrow."Was all he said. He chuckled and I knew what he meant. His parents didn't acquire all that wealth legally and had many ties to the underworld. That's how apparently Izaya got mixed up in all of this and became a informant even though he's still in school. Usually this would be sad if not for the fact he did this all on purpose.

"Will you be needing the car then?" I said as I needed to clean it if he did.

"No I'll be taking the bus." He assured.

"Very well then now we need to stop at the grocery store before going home." I informed him. He nodded his consent and we left. I glared at the blonde though while leaving and he glared at me back.

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

"They seem... close." Shinra said leaning against my desk as I watched the filthy flea leave with her. She shot me a glare and I glared right back. She smirked and flipped her hair before leaving and I crushed the paper that was in my hand. I heard Shinra sigh.

"Why is she so close to the damn flea anyway." I asked not expecting an answer.

"Shizuo why don't you come over to my house today?" He asked.

"Sure." I said gruffly. I got up and grabbed my bag. Shinra followed me and we left.

* * *

**Celty's POV**

I was just playing the new legend of Zelda game when the door opened. Shinra entered with Shizuo behind him.

"Ah my dear Celty~" Shinra cried running towards me. I jabbed him in the stomach and he crumpled to the floor. I took my pda and typed.

"Hi Shizuo."  before showing it to him.

"It's nice to see you again." He said and sat down on the couch. I watched his expression for a moment. He seemed... down for a lack of words.

"Is something wrong?" I typed. He sighed and looked down at his hands. I felt Shinra get up behind me and sit down on the armchair.

"There's a new transfer student at school." Shinra said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"It's not I think the transfer student herself but her close relationship to Izaya." Shinra explained looking worried at Shizuo who just frowned.

"Are you jealous?" I asked him.

"..." He said nothing choosing instead to look away. The look of hatred on his face though told me my answer.

"Why don't you try it then?" 

"Try what?" He asked.

"Talk to Izaya. Try to be his friend." I showed him then turned the pda around and types "If you don't want him to be with someone else why not try to claim him for yourself?"

"The flea hates me as if that would work." He argued.

"You might as well try. At least if you try you'll know you did everything you could and won't regret it later."

"... thanks Celty." He said eventually.

"Now then why don't we all play Ocarina of Time?" Shinra said surprising me. I almost forgot he was there.

"Sure let's play." Shizuo agreed probably wanting a change of subject.

"I'll go get snacks then."

* * *

**Well? How is it? Am I awesome? Probably not but what did you guys think? I wanna know so tell me~ Also does anyone else feel like Shizuo is OOC I kinda wanna make an excuse and say it's cause he's having the feels but it's stupid excuse. I will do my best though! Please review!**


End file.
